


The Rainbow Connection

by Readerfangirl1



Series: A Dead Man [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Comatose Finn, Fluff, Gay Poe Dameron, M/M, POV Poe Dameron, Poe Dameron Can Sing, Poe Dameron/Finn Fluff, Sad and Happy, poe just loves finn a lot, poe singing, poe's backstory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6777835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerfangirl1/pseuds/Readerfangirl1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Days after the battle on Starkiller Base, Finn is still in a coma. Poe, thinking about their future together, sings "The Rainbow Connection" to him</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rainbow Connection

“Hey, Finn…” 

I winced. I sounded like an idiot. Imagine if someone actually heard me- the mighty Poe Dameron, talking to himself again. Jessika would never let it go. The General would tease me about it needlessly. And BB-8 would probably tell me that Finn’s making me go crazy. 

Well, okay… so maybe BB wasn’t wrong, but… it was crazy in a good way. 

You know the kind I mean. I was trying not to get my hopes up, but standing in front of Finn, it was really difficult not to. He was just so pretty. Maybe that’s not the kind of word you should use for a guy. But it was true. The way the sunlight was dancing across his features, shifting as the white curtains played in the wind…

“How are you feeling, buddy?” I laughed nervously to fill the silence. Of course he wouldn’t answer. He was in a coma. I knew that. 

“That’s good,” I nodded, “you’re looking a lot better- I mean, not that you looked bad before. You look great all the time. Seriously, you’re… uh… you’re really hot.”

I hoped he didn’t hear that. I would have to be more careful about what I said- he could wake up at any moment, just like the nurse said. And I didn’t even know for sure if Finn was into me- or guys in general. For all I knew, he thought being gay was disgusting. For all I knew, Rey was already pregnant with his child.

But… he had to be bisexual. It was the only logical explanation I could think of. Well, other than he was just really, really into the whole “comrades” thing. I mean, neither of us had tried to make a move yet. Then again, we’d barely spent any time together. But the way he ran up to me… the way he tucked himself into my arms that day, smelling like something dark and musky…

Yeah, I was definitely going crazy. 

“It doesn’t seem like you want to talk much today,” I sat down, and picked up my guitar, “I brought this so I could sing to you, but I don’t know if I should… I’m not very good…”

I sat down, and strummed a few chords to warm up my fingers. Usually I was nervous about playing in front of people, but that day I felt strangely calm. Maybe it’s because you’re playing for someone unconscious, I thought. But I wasn’t so sure that was it. 

“Okay,” I said, rubbing the back of my neck awkwardly, “You ready?” 

Finn didn’t answer. 

“Good,” I smiled, “it’s called The Rainbow Connection. I think you’ll like it.”

It was one of the first songs I’d learned how to play on the guitar. I was only thirteen, and I had no idea of the implications that went with a plucky teenage boy singing a song about rainbows. Not that I picked it out- it was my mom’s favourite song. Well, what she told me was her favourite song. Really, she just wanted me to tell her I was gay already. She was amazing like that. 

That was why the song usually made me sad. She’d died when I was still a kid, a long time before I came out to my family. Most of the time, it hurt to think about the life she’d envisioned for me: a successful job with the resistance, not as dangerous as hers, and a cozy little house nearby with my droids and my husband.

I’d never “settled down”, as she would have put it. It’s not like I wasn’t trying to meet someone- I took every chance I got- but I’d been built up too highly. I wasn’t just another guy- I was Poe Dameron. And the connection between respecting me as a soldier, and loving me as a person, had been broken. 

But it didn’t hurt as much that day. 

“…the lovers, the dreamers, and me.” I finished, looking up at Finn with anticipation. 

“So?” I prompted him, “Aren’t you going to say anything? Good job? That sucked? I’m not picky.”

He didn’t respond. 

“Jeez, tough crowd,” I chuckled, putting my guitar back in its case, “when I come back here tomorrow, you’d better have something to say about it.”

I did up the buckles on my case, and stood up. I paused briefly in the doorway. “Not everyone gets to hear me sing, you know. You’re special.”

You’re being ridiculous, I told myself. What, do you think just because some Stormtrooper saved you, they’re automatically in love with you? That just because some guy hugged you, he wants to get married and raise your droid-children? That’s not how love works. You know that, Poe.

Apparently, I didn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey people,
> 
> Thanks for reading! Ever since I saw the video where Oscar Isaac is singing the Star Wars song, I couldn't stop thinking about Poe being musically inclined. And singing sort of cheesy love songs to Finn. I'll be updating this every Saturday for the next few weeks. I hope you like it :) 
> 
> May the gay be with you,   
> Mackenzie


End file.
